godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules of Zilla Fanon Wiki
Here's is a list of rules and qulifications set in place for Zilla Fanon Wiki for those of you who are reading this page. Qualifications on Submitting Fanon As expected, all users are to provide the following when submitting fanon to this wiki: Source Material In order for any article on this wiki to be accepted, it must possess Source Material to prove it is not spam on the site. If the source of the fanon is on any website (YouTube, FanFiction, or DeviantArt), users are to provide the source in which their fanon is native to in order for visitors to know where to look for the fanon, otherwise you are wasting space and time on here with articles that do not need to be wasted. An article must possess the following: #A plot #Characters #Episodes and/or chapters #At least 1 video or photo of proof of the fanon's existence (Optional) #At least 1 category on where this fanon is located (Optional) The location of the canon can be categorized at the bottom of an article and/or provided in the article itself. Each of these sections are to possess a paragraph's worth of writing for proper establishment. Articles that do NOT provide the source of their original location WILL be deleted. Posting Videos or Photos As stated above, source material is a MUST for this fanon. The use of videos and photos are permitted, but only if said video or photo is helping the article look clean and resourceful. Please do not fill articles with videos or galleries, otherwise you are just making spam for your fanon. Unaltered images are not permitted if its creator does not show that the character is specifically fanon-oriented UNLESS the character is in fact representing the main canon of the Godzilla series. Also, PLEASE be discrete with what you post with your photos or videos on here. (a.k.a. - Don't just take whatever you can find on Google and post it on here willy-nilly) Even if this is a fanon wiki, it's best to post something that differentiates from what is the created fanon and what is clear just taking a picture and passing it off as if it's not what it truly is. Not following this guideline will be met with consequences. Seperation of Canon and Fanon As expected, This is a fanon wiki to that of the Godzilla series. As a result, characters of seperate fanon must be established as being separate from the Main Canon to avoid confusion from readers inside the article of said fanon. Fan Characters can "exist" in the main canon but only if provided if its originator establishes this in the fanon's article. For example, because each universe may have it's own version of Godzilla, a page or article about that certain version of Godzilla must be entitled as "Godzilla (INSERT ITS FANON TITLE OR USER NAME)" in order to coincide this principle. One major example of this would be the Reiwa Series (Meesmoth) page, due to several users also having their own Reiwa series pages. To all users, registered or unregistered 1. Respect the Administrator(s) We're the boss, you're not. Don't get on our badside or you will be banned. Always respect all Staff members at all times. Here is a list of all administrators in Zilla Fanon Wiki: * Flaredragon00 (inactive) * GodzillaIsland7.2 (inactive) * Goji73 (inactive) * Iphoneorange (inactive) * Kaijuzilla2000 (inactive) * ShodaiMeesmothLarva (active) 2. Respect the work of others Essentially, a fanon article is the "property" of the user who created it, be it the user is registered or unregistered. Therefore the article's creator is entitled to how it is editted. Unless permission is granted by the article's creator, or if the edits are very light and accurate with the information being added to it (such as grammar), or if the fanon is already established and no one has included it yet, no one is to meddle with someone else's work. The only exception to this rule would be grammar errors on pages. Anyone has the right to fix grammar errors done by the fanon article's creator. Repeated violations such as warnings from the Staff might result into a ban, its length depends on the user's violations. 3. No Trolling or Vandalism Because this fan wiki has been notorious for its confusion on it's main site, Wikizilla, it has become the source of some backlash from some users. As a result, vandalism and trolling will be treated with zero-tolerence and users who are caught trolling will be banned for a minimum of a month. Continuous trolling or vandalism will result in a Perma-Ban. 4. No spam As stated above, spam is not tolerated and will be treated as trolling or vandalism and the page possessing it will be deleted. 5. No Slander Acknowledgement of other fanon articles or users on here in a negative light (be it bringing up conflicts on websites or false information) is not tolerated unless it is in a highly professional light. It will be treated as trolling and users caught insinuating such action will be perma-banned. 6. No outside franchises UNLESS they are affiliated with the Godzilla fanon Film franchises or TV shows such as Gamera or the Ultraman series generally are not permitted unless they are affiliated with a particular fanon with Godzilla in them. 7. No empty pages (for more than 24 hours) Fanon pages that are posted that have no work on them have percisely 24 hours to have work put on them. Otherwise, they will be deleted for inactivity and spam. If pages are under construction, PLEASE put a message (the Under Construction template) on them saying so. This will give the page's creator a bit more time to work on the page. 8. No custom modifications for Templates Templates should be only used on pages, and is not allowed to have custom modified copies of them for only one page. Users can ask the Staff to edit the original template. Punishments Not following any of the rules above might result in a punishment, from warnings to permanent blocks depending on the violated rule and user behavior. The user is given three warnings first, allowing the users to understand the rules without getting any punishment. * First warning = No action * Second warning = No action * Third warning = No action After the third warning however, the user will be given a block. * First block = 3 days to 5 days (depending on user behavior and violated rules) * Second block = 2 weeks * Third block = 1 month * Fourth block = 3 months * Fifth block = Permanent More rules will be developed in time As this is a developing wiki, rules are still being decided and will be put in place over time. Category:Community